


Undeniable evidence

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: Burt finds some suspicious scratches on Kurt’s back.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Undeniable evidence

“Hey dad? Could you rub some sunscreen on my back? I’m running late and the girls are already at the pool” Kurt was wearing black swimtrunks with little white skulls on them. He was almost bouncing around from foot to foot as he shook the bottle of sunscreen in front of his dad.

“Sure bud, turn around. But won’t this get all over your car seat? Why not wait until you get there?” Burt asked as he rubbed some of the sunscreen on Kurt’s neck.

“It’s not like I’m driving shirtless dad, and besides you need to apply sunscreen half an hour before you expose yourself to the sun. So you’ll help me here and someone else will help me there just to be safe, you know how I burn”

Burt laughed a little, remembering a little Kurt, red like a lobster after being in the sun all day. And then a few days later he was back to his usual pale self. How that boy avoided color, he didn’t know.

He was halfway done when he felt them. 

He stopped and went back over that spot, below his scapulas and more towards the sides than the middle. 

Very thin lines of slightly raised skin.

He frowned and squinted at them. 

How did Kurt get that? They didn’t look like something a push or a punch could cause. They were more like.. scratches.

“Dad? Why’d you stop? I really need to get going-“

“How did you get these?” Burt asked and continued to rub the lotion down Kurt’s back, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Get what?” Kurt asked. To the untrained ear, he might have seemed casual and innocent. But Burt knew his son. He was hiding something.

“These lines, scratches, I don’t know” Burt applied pressure on the spots where the marks were.

“Uh, lines? I don’t know. Probably scratching my back or something, so I’m going get going now. Thanks for helping me-“ while Kurt was trying to find his shirt and get the hell out of there, it all clicked for Burt.

_ Oh god no, why?  _

A tornado of emotions went through him.

These weren’t just some scratches, these were  _sex_ scratches he was sure.

_ His son had sex scratches on his back.  _

His little boy? He was just seventeen.

Oh god his son was seventeen.

He wasn’t a little boy, he was practically a man now. With a boyfriend. Of more than a year.

Yeah maybe this shouldn’t come as a surprise after all.

He took a deep breath. 

Kurt and Blaine were serious about each other, their relationship was based on respect and he saw the way Blaine looked at Kurt, the way he treated him, and viceversa. Those boys were completely in love, and they were nice boys, they wouldn’t force each other.

He clapped Kurt on the shoulder, a little harder than he should’ve, he realized, after Kurt winced a little. He had his shirt on and was picking up his duffel bag from the ground. 

“Put that back down and let’s sit down for a moment alright?”

“But dad I’m late-“ 

“Kurt. Sit”Burt said as he himself sat down on the couch.

Burt almost felt sorry for Kurt, he looked way paler than usual, his eyes were wide and wandering, and his hands were clasped tightly on his lap. 

Burt ran a hand over his face and sighed.

“Listen Kurt, it’s fine. Stop acting like I’m about to kick you out for not waiting until marriage or ban Blaine from coming here” 

Kurt gave him a shaky nod and relaxed a little, but kept his eyes on the ground. 

“I just... I don’t know. Just be safe alright? Be smart. Respect his boundaries and even if he doesn’t outright say he’s uncomfortable, if you sense that something’s off, stop. And make sure he does the same for you”

Kurt’s cheeks and ears were as read as they were going to be when he came back from the pool.

“Listen, when you’re both alone, when there’s no one home, you two are free to do... whatever you want. But when I or Carole are home, the door still stays open alright?” 

Kurt rested his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands.

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t . Did the universe really hate Kurt so much? Had his dad just seen the scratches Blainemade on his back only a week ago?

They had been raised and angry at first, but then they became so faint that Kurt forgot about them. And now here he was, about to die from embarrassment.

This wasn’t just like his dad finding condoms or something. This was evidence of pleasure. Blaine’s pleasure, and Kurt’s pleasure by default.

Would he ever be able to look at his dad in the eye again? 

Kurt felt a hand on his head, first a nice calming pressure, and then a ruffling.

He would’ve protested if the circumstances were different.

“Kurt it’s fine. I trust you guys, I trust that you’ll respect each other and that you’ll make smart decisions. Don’t worry about it okay?”He squeezed Kurt’s shoulder reassuringly.

And then it all came rushing down to Kurt.

He had the most amazing dad.

He just did.

Some dads would yell even at their straight sons for having sex. 

Some dads would’ve kicked Kurt out when he came out. 

Some dads would’ve punished him over this.

But his dad was amazing.

Kurt leaped forward and hugged Burt tightly.

“Thank you dad. Thank you for... just thank you”he said in a quivering voice. He really didn’t want to cry.

Burt understood. He understood why Kurt was thanking him. And so what if a little tear escaped his eye? He had a heart dammit.

He patted Kurt on the back and reached up to ruffle his hair again.

Reached up?

“When did you get so tall?”He asked, more to himself than to Kurt.

“I’m not that tall, I’m still hopingto grow a little more” Kurt said, gathering his things.

“Why? So I need a stool to reach you and do this?” Before Kurt could move, he ruffled his hair again.

“Dad!” He screamed and batted his hand away, making Burt chuckle.

“Go now, or you’ll be even later” he said sitting down in front of the TV .

“Bye dad, love you”

“Love you too bud”


End file.
